


MerMay

by NovaRain



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chibi!Bucky, Chibi!Loki, Chibi!T'Challa, Chibi!Tony, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, IronStrange, M/M, Mer!Tony, MerMay, chibi!Strange, ironpanther, mer!Bucky, mer!Strange, mer!T'challa, mer!loki, mermaid au, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Mermaid AU where Tony is being courted by multiple suitors: T'Challa, Loki, Bucky Barnes, and Stephen Strange. Each suitor presents Tony with a different colored pearl in the hopes of winning his affections.Tony Stark-fishT'Challa-fishStephen Strange-fishLoki-sharkBucky Barnes-dolphin





	MerMay

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Mermaid AU where Tony is being courted by multiple suitors: T'Challa, Loki, Bucky Barnes, and Stephen Strange. Each suitor presents Tony with a different colored pearl in the hopes of winning his affections.
> 
> Tony Stark-fish
> 
> T'Challa-fish
> 
> Stephen Strange-fish
> 
> Loki-shark
> 
> Bucky Barnes-dolphin


End file.
